The Walking Jerk (English Version)
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Based on TMNT 2012, collab with MusicGirl40) When you have nothing to do in the morning, it take you to do things you don't expect. In Mikey's case, watch Raph's favourite TV show with him.


**Notice first of all: This story was written primarily by MusicGirl40, but she asked me to edit it, as it was a bit short, as it was partly an idea that I suggested. So in a way it is a collab (? Since I edited it a bit.**

 **By the way, this one-shot contains spoilers of The Walking Dead, and if someone started watching the series recently and didn't make it until the last 2 seasons (like me that I just started the 6th one, although I got everything spoiled *suffers :"v*), I recommend you not read it until you have finished watching the whole series...**

 **Oh, this is located in the fourth season, so you don't get confused :v**

* * *

It was a Monday morning. It was already past eleven thirty in the morning and Mikey barely woke up. He got up from bed and, after putting on his bandana, stretched out, noticing a bit of pain in his bruised arms from his battle the night before.

The turtles had arrived too late, as things got complicated with some Kraang that were still hidden in New York, who were now perfecting their fighting tactics a bit, but in the end, everything went well and, seeing that his children arrived tired, Splinter had given them permission to skip their morning training, letting them sleep in late and giving them the morning off.

Mikey left his room and went to the den, finding Raph sitting, watching TV and so excited about the program that he did not even notice that Mikey passed him. Then, he went to the kitchen for some pizza for breakfast and noticed that Leo and Splinter were meditating, accompanying the activity with a good hot tea.

Mikey returned to the den and trying to find something to do, he asked Raph.

"Where is Donnie?"

Raph looked at him with surprise, since he still hadn't noticed that Mikey was standing next to him. Then, he looked back at the screen before answering.

"He's still asleep,"

Mikey was about to walk into his brother's room to wake him up and have fun, when Raph pulled him off by his bandana.

"Don't even think about waking him up. Last night, after we arrived, he still stayed for a while working in his lab,"

"But Raph! I have nothing to do. You're not even looking at me..." he said with a pout.

"I'm sorry for you, Mikey," he answered, feigning grief and it was the only thing that his older brother answered him.

"What about Venus?"

"You know she's up early, she left early to train in the tunnels..."

"Aw, man..." he whispered as he threw himself on the couch in a depressed way.

Mikey looked at the screen and discovered what it was that had his brother so attentive. It was The Walking Dead. Raph's favourite TV series.

"Hey, you like that series very much, right?"

"Yeah, Mikey," Raph answered dryly, almost sarcastically.

"Why don't you put the first episode and I start watching it with you?" Mikey asked with a smile.

Raph finally took his eyes off the screen and looked at his younger brother with great happiness.

"For real?"

"Of course, I have nothing to do,"

Raph got up excitedly and quickly looked for the first episode on Netflix in his cell phone -Kevin had let him use his own account, since the turtles didn't have much money, so not to say they're broke-. Mikey had made him truly happy. None of his brothers' attention would be directed towards The Walking Dead and Raph always had to save for himself everything that happened in the series, unable to comment with anyone more than Kevin or Melina, or maybe Casey, if he was lucky, but now everything would change.

Mikey looked amazed. Raph really loved that series more than he imagined it.

When Raph finally played the episode, the two sat on the couch.

The series began, showing a policeman in his car in the middle of the road.

"Who is he?" Mikey asked.

"His name is Rick," Raph answered.

Suddenly, the policeman ran out of gas, and the car stopped, leaving him in the middle of an abandoned camp.

"Oh no! I think he's going to have to push the car to a gas station,"

Raph didn't answer. He just stared at the screen, where Rick got out of his car and began to check the perimeter. Suddenly, he heard something and peeked out from underneath a car, finding the feet of a little girl wearing fluffy pink slippers, though somewhat dirty, picking up her teddy bear.

"Aww! A poor lost girl. He's going to help her, right?"

"Mikey, shut up and just watch the series,"

Rick walked over, calling the little girl, when suddenly she turned around and let him see her face, with her skin and rotten muscles. She didn't have her lips or a cheek either, showing her ugly teeth with orthodontic appliances. Her eyes were also yellow and rotten.

Mikey shouted and jumped out of fright, while the girl ran to Rick and he, instinctively, drew his gun and shot her in the head.

"What was that thing?" Mikey screamed, scared to death.

"A zombie," Raph answered with simplicity.

"A zombie? He just killed a girl!" the frightened freckled turtle argued.

"Mikey, that girl was going to turn him into a zombie! He did it to survive!"

"But..."

"Shut up and watch the show!"

The series continued, showing Rick again, with his partner talking in his car while they were having lunch.

"The guy just killed a girl and how he's talking like nothing!"

"Mikey! This is before the zombie invasion! If you'd shut up, you would understand!"

Mikey didn't answer anything. He only listened to what his brother had just yelled at him.

Suddenly, in the scene, he mentioned Carl, Rick's son.

"Carl? His name kinda rings a bell..." whispered Mikey thoughtfully.

"Do you have any idea how many people are called Carl in the whole world?" Raph answered bored.

Mikey just shrugged and continued watching the television.

"By the way, who's that?" the youngest hesitated.

"Shane, 'best friend' of Rick," he said, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, but Raph, somewhat fed up with his questions, turned to see his little brother and signaled that he would cut off his head if he kept talking, so the younger boy preferred not to bother his brother anymore and stay quiet, looking at the screen. The two characters kept talking, complaining about their wives on their backs, until Shane asked about Lori, Rick's wife.

"Lori? What a pretty name!" Mikey commented.

"Pretty name, but ugly person," Raph said disdainfully. "That woman is a bitch,"

"It ain't cool to judge someone you don't know," replied his little brother.

"You should watch until the second or third season to understand, Mikey... Although it won't be long, the first season is 6 episodes long and the second one is about 13..."

Mikey turned to the other side, thinking.

"Sounds pretty short..."

They continued watching the series, until arriving to episode 3, since the first one was quite long. Mikey had become very emotional when Rick had to leave his two new friends who saved him, when the horse he found and took him to the city of Atlanta was devoured by the zombies, when Rick and a group he encountered had to escape from the city and just now Raph and Mikey arrived at the scene where Rick was reunited with his family.

Mikey wiped away his tears when he saw Carl run into Rick's arms and then he lifted him into the air, hugging him and kissing his cheek. He cried even more when he saw that Rick and Lori hugged, still with Carl in their arms.

"It's so cute..." Mikey said, crying. Raph was also crying... on the inside. He wasn't going to let one single man's tear shed in front of his brothers, even if his life depended on it. They kept watching and, once the scene changed, it was night and Carl was holding onto Rick in front of a campfire.

"Oh! I already remembered who Carl is. I already saw several memes about him," Mikey laughed. "The guy looses his eye,"

Raph immediately turned to see his brother with a look that killed and his eyes full of anger.

"What did you just say?!"

"Now what did I say? The Internet is full of them," Mikey replied innocently.

"You're an imbecile! I didn't know that! I haven't gotten that far in the series! I just finished season 5!" At that moment, Raph got up from the chair and meanwhile, put his fist up.

"Raph! I didn't know that! I thought you knew Carl was one-eyed!"

"I'm going to leave you one-eyed after this!"

"Raph! Let's just keep watching the series!"

"Just let me discover how my fists sound on your face!"

With that, Mikey knew that he had no other choice than running and, as soon as Raph saw that, he didn't hesitate to chase him until he got what he deserved. Not many seconds later, Raph caught up with Mikey and the poor orange turtle had a beating. After some desperate screams coming from Mikey, Raph left him alone and turned around, leaving his younger brother lying on the ground. Suddenly, Raph stopped on his tracks.

"Oh, by the way, Mikey, Crognard dies in the last episode,"

"What?! You're even crueler than I thought!"

At that, Raph responded with a discreet smirk as he walked back to the TV.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it haha I admit that I laughed when writting this xD by the way, I thank MusicGirl40 for sharing her part of the one-shot to give it my personal touch and make this collab with her.**

 **By the way, speaking of her, I highly recommend that you give a peek at her profile, I'm sure that if you are fans of comedy and/or creepypastas or horror, you will like how she writes her stories. The ones I recommend most are Ghost, Bitter Science and Pènomenés De Cirque, that one made me mourn in the end :"v By the way, don't take these recommendations as if they were sponsors xD**

 _ **ReinaNinja927 ;3**_


End file.
